Why?
by kiwi118
Summary: A little short-story I had to write in english that I decided to make a one-shot. Based on Butch and Buttercup and they're complicated relations. Rated T just to be safe. No cussing or anything like that. I couldn't decide on a specific genre but there is a little of the majority of the genres you can pick.


***Nervous laugh* Sooo... Just gona get to the point here. I know i have other stories and im working on them. i just havent had the time to type any chapters because i've been so busy. Classic excuse i know but, it's true. I wouldv'e posted a chapter or two now instead of this but i left my other notebook at home. I'm in class on a cpu during finals. i had a high a in the class so i didn't have to take it and decided to just post this to pass time. :)**

**IMPORTANT**:** well kinda, I'll be doing a little mini series of one shots because of the various short stories we've recently written in English. I liked them alot in the end so when they pass them back I'll try to post them. Plus we have to use at least 10 vocab. words in our story and thats a fun challenge. Kudos(spellcheck? lol) to you if you can figure out which ones they are. Sometimes I use more than 10...**

* * *

I tried to remain indifferent to his exasperate personality but I was too engrossed in his existence. We were sworn to forever be enemies, never anything more. So ,why? Why was I, Buttercup Utonium, in love with Butch Jojo?

I shuddered and recoiled at the thought as soon as I registered what my mind was really telling me.

The mere thought of it made me angry. This was not the time to be thinking about whom I love or not, that's Bubbles and Boomers thing. We were in the middle of a fight for Pete's sake!

Finally I decided to invest my anger into my physical state as a benevolent gesture to Butch.

As of now, we were both standing about 10 feet away from each other. To any bystander we would appear to be loitering but in reality we were waiting in apprehension on who would make the first move.

So I waited and waited, waiting for some sign to make a move. It felt like I waited for century's but it wasn't longer than 15 seconds before I saw him fidget. I made my move.

I rammed into Butch smashing him up against the rigid building. I made sure he was still down as the rubble from the now destroyed building fell. It wouldn't keep him down for long, after all we were superhuman. As Butch clambered to get out the jagged ruble, I watched slightly intrigued until he finally made it out. But he looked livid, I was slightly intimidated by his anger though I'd never let it show.

My anger towards him became superficial as I had a relapse in my thoughts once more.

'How could you not love him?' I _must_ be mental. Here I am in the middle of a fight with the thing of my attraction charging at me and all I can think about is how good he looks when…

Due to my instinct I automatically got into my fighting stance but I wasn't in my usual reckless mood.

He next thing to happen was beyond unbelievable to me and I wish I had confirmation of my thoughts.

Once again, we were just 'standing', standing while Butch suddenly became calm in the midst of his anger. In fact, he almost looked between a mix of regretful and some other emotion I couldn't place. Then, as if on cue, we both snapped out of our thoughts due to a crash we heard in the distance, probably caused by our siblings fighting. Speaking of fighting…

Butch and I took off at the same time and charged at each other. We grappled each other with noticeably less enthusiasm. It didn't take long for us to notice this as we both gradually began to stop fighting all at once. It wasn't until now that I registered the fact we were staring intensely at each other and…smiling. Well he had more of a smirk on his face.

This was our first jubilant moment that didn't involve fighting or anger; it was something much more pleasant and serene. I liked it and I could tell he did too. I leaned forward slowly, as did he. Our faces were only inches apart until someone pulled us apart. It was our siblings and as they yelled in our faces about almost kissing the enemy, just yelling in our faces. But still we could only stare at each other in wonder with the same questions running through our head.

'_Why can't they let us be?'_

'_Why must we be enemies?'_

But the question that started it all, still unanswered. _' Why do I love her/him?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Why?'_

Why….

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
